


Knots

by SQ (proteinscollide)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-08
Updated: 2007-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proteinscollide/pseuds/SQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's got Patrick feeling like he's all tied up in knots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knots

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, there was an issue of Kerrang with a great interview and the pictures accompanying the interview had a devious-looking Patrick with a tied up Pete Wentz behind him.
> 
> lj user=proteinscollide: The caption under the one of Patrick wearing the Peter shirt is "First he ties him up, then he steals his t-shirt". So now think on it - there's a half-naked tied up Pete Wentz in there. Uh-huh. (Go Patrick!)  
> lj user=babygotbass: stop! stop now! stop talking about this unless you are going to do something about it!!
> 
> And so I did.

The photographer had glanced over briefly while they were setting up and said, “That knot – I don’t know. Could you make it, uh, a bit more realistic?” And some mischief had sparked in Patrick’s mind. He’d pulled the overhand loop tight with a quick tug, watching Pete laugh easily in response, struggling weakly within his bonds, not knowing the movement was only pulling the knot tighter and tougher.

They were only gone five minutes at most. Everyone packed up quietly and left, while Pete was still rambling and joking from his place inside the case (he’d demanded the masking tape be removed after the first few shots), not realising his audience was dwindling one by one. But when Patrick returned on his own, there was complete silence inside the room; he held his breath and listened hard – he’d reckoned on Pete mouthing off, singing, yelling – but there was nothing at all. He rounded the corner pretty quickly after that. The case was still there, and yes, still open just a touch, and there was Pete inside, slumped in the corner, eyes shut tight. Patrick didn’t move for a moment, watching as Pete breathed deeply, his chest rising and falling against the press of his knees, his irrational worry turning to irrational relief.

“Hey,” he said lightly, reaching out with one hand and resting it Pete’s leg, just above the knee.

Pete opened one eye and stared at Patrick lopsidedly, pursing his lips in a pout. “You fucker,” he said affectionately. “Whose idea was it?”

“Uh, not mine?” Patrick lied badly. He’d blame it on the journalist later, but the truth was, it had been kind of fun to tie Pete up and then just leave him there. Fun, and some other weird feeling he couldn’t place, the same feeling that had hit him when they let him tie the knot, hiding its complexity with the palm of his other hand, and saying something soothing and false about it being simple enough to undo.

“Yeah, sure,” Pete said. “Anyway, Christ, it’s hot and cramped in here. Help me out.”

Patrick looked at the scene in front of him; Pete with the rope around him, the remnants of masking tape stuck haphazardly beside his head, the line of sweat running down his neck and bleeding dark into the blue of his shirt.

“What do I get for freeing you?” he found himself saying, not budging as he watched Pete twist awkwardly inside the box.

“My undying gratefulness and everlasting friendship?” Pete said. “Shit, seriously Patrick, how tight did you make this knot?”

Patrick watched Pete wriggle uselessly inside his bonds for a few more seconds, then sighed and gave in to the better part of himself, the part that wasn’t noticing how the back of Pete’s jeans slid lower with every struggle, the skin and the soft grey of his underwear showing through. He leaned forward into Pete’s space, head down and ignoring how close he was to so much of Pete, focussing as hard as he could on the knot.

“The trick is, you can’t force this one,” he said as his fingers worked at the stiff lump that had formed in the rope. He could feel Pete breathing over him, the warm air at the base of his neck. “The harder you pull, the stronger it gets. Ah, there,” he said gently as it eased apart under his fingernails. He raised his head quickly, making to duck backwards, but as Pete’s arms came free of the rope he wrapped Patrick in a big hug.

“My hero!” he crowed in Patrick’s ear, squeezing them closer. He cupped his hands around Patrick’s face, ignoring the eye roll he got for his troubles, and brought his lips to Patrick’s forehead, a loud smack of a kiss. “Though I wouldn’t have needed saving if you hadn’t tied me up so thoroughly, huh?”

Patrick shuffled awkwardly on the spot. “Ah, I didn’t know what I was doing, I guess.”

Pete stared at Patrick for a touch too long, those dark eyes suddenly so sharp, and then he nodded slowly. “That’s it,” he agreed. “You didn’t know.”

He flashed a grin, all teeth, and Patrick blinked, the unfinished feeling settling in his stomach at the look on Pete’s face. It seemed he was forgiven and the incident forgotten though, so Patrick didn’t worry until he came across Pete looking up knots online a few weeks later.

END


End file.
